Various tape measure attachments have been developed in the past for keeping a tape measure in place while measuring. However, what is needed is a tape measure fastening kit which provides a series of tape measure end pieces of varying lengths, which are secured to a tape measure blade, and a 45-degree angle tip on the end of each end piece to ensure that the tape measure is secured to an edge or corner of a work surface thereby allowing a single user to effectively use the tape measure without assistance.